Trucks and trailers are conventionally used for hauling laods of various types. One of the problems with a truck/trailer combination is the difficulty of controlling the movements of the combination, whereas a truck with a specialized truck bed can be easily maneuvered. Another problem with prior approaches is the difficulty in being able to get to relatively inaccessible areas so that the equipment or other loads would be near the truck. Another consideration is that once the truck is at the desired location, the user would be able to move the equipment or load onto the truck bed. Frequently ramps of various types have been used for this purpose. Generally after the load has been moved to the truck, the ramp must be put into a non-use condition--this means either disassembling the ramp or somehow elevating the ramp and securing it to the truck so that it can be stored during periods of non-use.